1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for storing media cartridges. More specifically, the present invention relates to an optical storage library with mass media presentors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical discs, magnetic discs and magneto-optical discs are increasingly popular media for digitally storing information. Such discs are typically enclosed in a box shaped disc cartridge having apertures through which a laser light source or magnetic head can read (or write) to the spinning disc contained within the cartridge.
In certain large-scale disc cartridge storage and retrieval systems (sometimes referred to as "jukeboxes"), disc cartridges are stored in one or more racks in an array of storage slots. Commonly, the slots are oriented horizontally and are arranged in a vertical column such that horizontal disc cartridges sit, one on top of another, in the individual slots. Storage and retrieval systems may have one or more such columns of disc cartridge storage slots. This type of system includes a cartridge retrieval mechanism which is movable into position adjacent a slot. The mechanism includes apparatus for grasping a cartridge while in the slot, drawing it out from the slot, holding the cartridge in a sleeve, transporting it to a different location, such as a recording/reading/erasing station, and ejecting the cartridge into that location. Cartridge magazines are normally of rectangular shape with an open side through which disc cartridges are removed and inserted by either a user or a cartridge retrieval system.
Presently, mass media storage and retrieval systems with mailbox designs have many parts and generally require a dc motor to drive the mailbox from a closed position to an open position for loading or unloading the disc cartridges. Thus, conventional designs have higher probability of part failures including failure of the dc motor which would disengage the entire optical disc storage and retrieval system. Additionally, more parts means more weight added to the system, thus substantially hindering transportability of the system.